Sherryl Coupin
The MI5 director, who manages to save Grasmere Valley from near annihilation. Early Life Born in London, Sherryl was known for being driven and intelligent as well as bold and at times brash. She was picked to join the MI5 from finishing school and she started at entry level and soon went up to becoming the very capable head of MI5 director. She is known for her strong work ethic and tough nature who is able to get the job done. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 When Grasmere Valley were faced with being wiped off the face of the earth first electronically and then physically with an air strike as organised by Jason Pucan, Sherrly managed to stop the attack from happening. Volume 41 Sherryl is nearby Kim Pope's house when she heard a cry from her and rushed into her home to see what the issue was. Kim exclaimed there was a lie in the paper to which Sherryl along with Show-Off Dad and Franny May who are also there try to figure out what news item she was objecting to. It turned out to be Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford's big wedding in the Vatican with the Pope performing it. Kim explained that the Pope whom she claims are good friends is christening her niece and making her a godmother. Sherryl and the others do not believe her. Kim demands Sherryl to get the Pope on the phone to her to prove it which Sherryl ends up obliging. Much to their shock it turns out to be true as they hear the Pope speak to Kim on a familial basis and he said that him performing the wedding is a work of utter fantasy. Knowing the Cliff is a crock Kim and Sherryl go to the newspaper to try and convince Jill Valentine to publish the story. They are among those there trying to plead with Jill Valentine to break the media blackout issued by Charlene Moray to reveal the belief that her up coming wedding with Cliff Clifford was fake as he was trying to kill her. Sharon McBride comes in trying to get Jill to do so as she has further evidence of Cliff trying to kill Charlene for her money but Jill flatly refuses fearing she will end up like Madame Neptune . Sherryl and Kim then among those arrested for trying to spread the news via social media and is in the police station when Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. With great joy,the reign of Cliff Clifford is finally put to a dramatic end.